jurassicworld_evolutionfandomcom-20200224-history
Cosmetic Gene
Cosmetic Genes, or Skins, are genetic modifications for dinosaurs in Jurassic World Evolution, which allow players to customise their appearance. These genes gradually unlock as players progress through the game and achieve certain milestones in the Muertes Archipelago. There are twelve cosmetic genes in Evolution, each providing a unique appearance to each species. Cosmetic Genes Alpine Alpine cosmetic genes will produce dinosaurs with grey-green skins, and can be unlocked from the Research Centre on Isla Matanceros. It is derived from the DNA of the Lichen Katydid, Markia hystrix. BaryAlpine.png|''Baryonyx'' CarnoAlpine.png|''Carnotaurus'' ChasmoAlpine.png|''Chasmosaurus'' DeinoAlpine.png|''Deinonychus'' DiploAlpine.png|''Diplodocus'' DracoAlpine.png|''Dracorex'' DreadAlpine.png|''Dreadnoughtus'' IguanAlpine.png|''Iguanodon'' AlpineIndo.png|''Indominus rex'' KentroAlpine.png|''Kentrosaurus'' MaiaAlpine.png|''Maiasaura'' MajuAlpine.png|''Majungasaurus'' MameAlpine.png|''Mamenchisaurus'' OlorAlpine.png|''Olorotitan'' PachyAlpine.png|''Pachycephalosaurus'' PentaAlpine.png|''Pentaceratops'' SauroAlpine.png|''Sauropelta'' SinoAlpine.png|''Sinoceratops'' SRRAlpine.png|''Spinoraptor'' StyraAlpine.png|''Styracosaurus'' ToroAlpine.png|''Torosaurus'' TriAlpine.png|''Triceratops'' TroodonAlpine.png|''Troodon'' RexAlpine.png|''Tyrannosaurus'' RaptorAlpine.png|''Velociraptor'' Arid Arid cosmetic genes will produce dinosaurs with sandy skin patterns, and can be unlocked from the Research Centre on Isla Matanceros. It is derived from the DNA of the Central Bearded Dragon, Pogona vitticeps. Allosaurus.png|''Allosaurus'' CarnoArid.png|''Carnotaurus'' ChasmoArid.png|''Chasmosaurus'' ChungArid.png|''Chungkingosaurus'' CrichtonArid.png|''Crichtonsaurus'' DiploArid.png|''Diplodocus'' DracoArid.png|''Dracorex'' DreadArid.png|''Dreadnoughtus'' GigaArid.png|''Giganotosaurus'' HuayangArid.png|''Huayangosaurus'' NodoArid.png|''Nodosaurus'' OlorotitanArid.png|''Olorotitan'' PachyArid.png|''Pachycephalosaurus'' PolaArid.png|''Polacanthus'' RaptorArid.png|''Velociraptor'' SauroArid.png|''Sauropelta'' SpinorArid.png|''Spinoraptor'' StruArid.png|''Struthiomimus'' StygArid.png|''Stygimoloch'' TriArid.png|''Triceratops'' TroodonArid.png|''Troodon'' Coastal Coastal cosmetic genes will produce dinosaurs with dark grey skin patterns, and can be unlocked from the Research Centre when a five star facility is achieved on Isla Tacaño. It is derived from the DNA of the Marine Iguana, Amblyrhynchus cristatus. AlloCoastal.png|''Allosaurus'' ArchCoastal.png|''Archaeornithomimus'' BaryCoastal.png|''Baryonyx'' CeratoCoastal.png|''Ceratosaurus'' ChasmoCoastal.png|''Chasmosaurus'' CoastalApato.png|''Apatosaurus'' DiploCoastal.png|''Diplodocus'' GalliCoastal.png|''Gallimimus'' HuayCoastal.png|''Huayangosaurus'' IguanCoastal.png|''Iguanodon'' New_Coastal_Indominus.png|''Indominus rex'' KentroCoastal.png|''Kentrosaurus'' MaiaCoastal.png|''Maiasaura'' MameCoastal.png|''Mamenchisaurus'' MetriCoastal.png|''Metriacanthosaurus'' NodoCoastal.png|''Nodosaurus'' ParaCoastal.png|''Parasaurolophus'' PentaCoastal.png|''Pentaceratops'' RexCoastal.png|''Tyrannosaurus'' SinoCoastal.png|''Sinoceratops'' StegoceraCoastal.png|''Stegoceratops'' StygCoastal.png|''Stygimoloch'' StyraCoastal.png|''Styracosaurus'' ToroCoastal.png|''Torosaurus'' TriCoastal.png|''Triceratops'' TroodonCoastal.png|''Troodon'' TsinCoastal.png|''Tsintaosaurus'' Jungle Jungle cosmetic genes will produce dinosaurs with orange skin patterns, and can be unlocked from the Research Centre when a five star facility is achieved on Isla Sorna. It is derived from the DNA of the Strawberry Poison Dart Frog, Oophaga pomilo. JungleAnky.png|''Ankylosaurus'' ArchJungle.png|''Archaeornithomimus'' CarcharoJungle.png|''Carcharodontosaurus'' CamaraJungle.png|''Camarasaurus'' CeratoJungle.png|''Ceratosaurus'' ChungJungle.png|''Chungkingosaurus'' CoryJungle.png|''Corythosaurus'' CrichtonJungle.png|''Crichtonsaurus'' DeinoJungle.png|''Deinonychus'' DiloJungle.png|''Dilophosaurus'' DreadJungle.png|''Dreadnoughtus'' GalliJungle.png|''Gallimimus'' GigantJungle.png|''Gigantspinosaurus'' IguanJungle.png|''Iguanodon'' IndorJungle.png|''Indoraptor'' MajuJungle.png|''Majungasaurus'' MuttaJungle.png|''Muttaburrasaurus'' NodoJungle.png|''Nodosaurus'' PachyJungle.png|''Pachycephalosaurus'' SinoJungle.png|''Sinoceratops'' SpinoJungle.png|''Spinosaurus'' StyraJungle.png|''Styracosaurus'' SuchoJungle.png|''Suchomimus'' Rainforest Rainforest cosmetic genes will produce dinosaurs with blue skin patterns, and can be unlocked from the Research Centre by progressing through the Entertainment Division on Isla Sorna. It is derived from the DNA of the Hyacinth Macaw, Anadorhynchus hyacinthinus. RainforestAnky.png|''Ankylosaurus'' ApatoRainforest.png|''Apatosaurus'' ArchRainforest.png|''Archaeornithomimus'' BaryRainforest.png|''Baryonyx'' BrachiRainforest.png|''Brachiosaurus'' CamaraRainforest.png|''Camarasaurus'' CeratoRainforest.png|''Ceratosaurus'' CarcharoRainforest.png|''Carcharodontosaurus'' ChasmoRainforest.png|''Chasmosaurus'' ChungRainforest.png|''Chungkingosaurus'' CoryRainforest.png|''Corythosaurus'' CrichtonRainforest.png|''Crichtonsaurus'' DeinoRainforest.png|''Deinonychus'' EdmontoRainforest.png|''Edmontosaurus'' GalliRainforest.png|''Gallimimus'' GigaRainforest.png|''Giganotosaurus'' IndorRainforest.png|''Indoraptor'' MajuRainforest.png|''Majungasaurus'' MameRainforest.png|''Mamenchisaurus'' MetriRainforest.png|''Metriacanthosaurus'' PolaRainforest.png|''Polacanthus'' SpinoRainforest.png|''Spinosaurus'' StegoRainforest.png|''Stegosaurus'' StruRainforest.png|''Struthiomimus'' StygRainforest.png|''Stygimoloch'' StyraRainforest.png|''Styracosaurus'' ToroRainforest.png|''Torosaurus'' TroodonRainforest.png|''Troodon'' Savannah Savannah cosmetic genes will produce dinosaurs with blackish-blue skin patterns, and can be unlocked from the Research Centre by progressing through the Entertainment Division on Isla Matanceros. It is derived from the DNA of the Plains Zebra, Equus quagga. SavannahApato.png|''Apatosaurus'' CamaraSavannah.png|''Camarasaurus'' CarnoSavannah.png|''Carnotaurus'' CeratoSavannah.png|''Ceratosaurus'' DiloSavannah.png|''Dilophosaurus'' GalliSavannah.png|''Gallimimus'' HuaySavannah.png|''Huayangosaurus'' SavannahIndo.jpg|''Indominus rex'' IndorSavannah.png|''Indoraptor'' GigantSavannah.png|''Gigantspinosaurus'' MaiaSavannah.png|''Maiasaura'' OloroSavannah.png|''Olorotitan'' PachySavannah.png|''Pachycephalosaurus'' ParaSavannah.png|''Parasaurolophus'' PolaSavannah.png|''Polacanthus'' StruSavannah.png|''Struthiomimus'' SuchoSavannah.png|''Suchomimus'' Steppe Steppe cosmetic genes will produce dinosaurs with yellowish-brown skin patterns, and can be unlocked from the Research Centre by progressing through the Entertainment Division on Isla Muerta. It is derived from the DNA of the Eastern Imperial Eagle, Aquila heliaca. AlloSteppe2.png|''Allosaurus'' SteppeApato.png|''Apatosaurus'' BarySteppe.png|''Baryonyx'' BrachiSteppe.png|''Brachiosaurus'' CamaraSteppe.png|''Camarasaurus'' CarcharoSteppe.png|''Carcharodontosaurus'' CarnoSteppe.png|''Carnotaurus'' DiploSteppe.png|''Diplodocus'' DreadSteppe.png|''Dreadnoughtus'' HuaySteppe.png|''Huayangosaurus'' IguanSteppe.png|''Iguanodon'' KentroSteppe.png|''Kentrosaurus'' MajuSteppe.png|''Majungasaurus'' MameSteppe.png|''Mamenchisaurus'' NodoSteppe.png|''Nodosaurus'' PachySteppe.png|''Pachycephalosaurus'' PentaSteppe.png|''Pentaceratops'' SauroSteppe.png|''Sauropelta'' SinoSteppe.png|''Sinoceratops'' SRRSteepe.png|''Spinoraptor'' SpinoSteppe.png|''Spinosaurus'' StegoSteppe.png|''Stegosaurus'' StygSteppe.png|''Stygimoloch'' SuchoSteppe.png|''Suchomimus'' TriSteppe.png|''Triceratops'' TroodonSteppe.png|''Troodon'' TsinSteppe.png|''Tsintaosaurus'' RexSteppe.png|''Tyrannosaurus'' RaptorSteppe.png|''Velociraptor'' Taiga Taiga cosmetic genes will produce dinosaurs with green skin patterns, and can be unlocked from building three Research Centres on the islands of the Muertes Archipelago. It is derived from the DNA of the Northern Leopard Frog, Lithobates pipiens. CoryTaiga.png|''Corythosaurus'' DeinoTaiga.png|''Deinonychus'' DiloTaiga.png|''Dilophosaurus'' DracoTaiga.png|''Dracorex'' EdmontoTaiga.png|''Edmontosaurus'' GalliTaiga.png|''Gallimimus'' GigaTaiga.png|''Giganotosaurus'' GigantTaiga.png|''Gigantspinosaurus'' IndorTaiga.png|''Indoraptor'' MetriTaiga.png|''Metriacanthosaurus'' MuttaTaiga.png|''Muttaburrasaurus'' OloroTaiga.png|''Olorotitan'' ParaTaiga.png|''Parasaurolophus'' TsinTaiga.png|''Tsintaosaurus'' Tundra Tundra cosmetic genes will produce dinosaurs with grey-green skin patterns, and can be unlocked by completing the Science Division mission on Isla Pena. It is derived from the DNA of the Alaska Marmot, Marmota broweri. BaryTundra.png|''Baryonyx'' BrachiTundra.png|''Brachiosaurus'' CarcharoTundra.png|''Carcharodontosaurus'' ChasmoTundra.png|''Chasmosaurus'' ChungTundra.png|''Chungkingosaurus'' DiploTundra.png|''Diplodocus'' DreadTundra.png|''Dreadnoughtus'' EdmontoTundra.png|''Edmontosaurus'' GigaTundra.png|''Giganotosaurus'' GigantTundra.png|''Gigantspinosaurus'' HuayTundra.png|''Huayangosaurus'' MajuTundra.png|''Majungasaurus'' MuttaTundra.png|''Muttaburrasaurus'' PolaTundra.png|''Polacanthus'' SinoTundra.png|''Sinoceratops'' SRRTundra.png|''Spinoraptor'' StruTundra.png|''Struthiomimus'' TsinTundra.png|''Tsintaosaurus'' RexTundra.png|''Tyrannosaurus'' RaptorTundra.png|''Velociraptor'' Vivid Vivid cosmetic genes will produce dinosaurs with purple skin patterns, and can be unlocked from the Research Centre by completing the Entertainment Division mission on Isla Sorna. It is derived from the DNA of the Purple Starling, Lamprotornis purpureus. AnkyVivid.png|''Ankylosaurus'' ArchVivid.png|''Archaeornithomimus'' BrachiVivid.png|''Brachiosaurus'' CoryVivid.png|''Corythosaurus'' CrichtonVivid.png|''Crichtonsaurus'' DeinoVivid.png|''Deinonychus'' DiloVivid.png|''Dilophosaurus'' DracoVivid.png|''Dracorex'' GigantVivid.png|''Gigantspinosaurus'' IndorVivid.png|''Indoraptor'' MetriVivid.png|''Metriacanthosaurus'' MuttaVivid.png|''Muttaburrasaurus'' OloroVivid.png|''Olorotitan'' SpinoVivid.png|''Spinosaurus'' TsinVivid.png|''Tsintaosaurus'' RaptorVivid.png|''Velociraptor'' Wetland Wetland cosmetic genes will produce dinosaurs with yellowish-green skin patterns, and can be unlocked from the Research Centre by progressing through the Entertainment Division on Isla Pena. It is derived from the DNA of the Nile Moniter, Varanus niloticus. AlloWetland.png|''Allosaurus'' WetlandAnky.png|''Ankylosaurus'' WetlandApato.png|''Apatosaurus'' ArchWetland.png|''Archaeornithomimus'' CeratoWetland.png|''Ceratosaurus'' DiloWetland.png|''Dilophosaurus'' EdmontoWetland.png|''Edmontosaurus'' GigaWetland.png|''Giganotosaurus'' KentroWetland.png|''Kentrosaurus'' MaiaWetland.png|''Maiasaura'' MameWetland.png|''Mamenchisaurus'' ParaWetland.png|''Parasaurolophus'' PentaWetland.png|''Pentaceratops'' RexWetland.png|''Tyrannosaurus'' SauroWetland.png|''Sauropelta'' SpinoWetland.png|''Spinosaurus'' StegoWetland.png|''Stegosaurus'' StygWetland.png|''Stygimoloch'' SuchoWetland.png|''Suchomimus'' Woodland Woodland cosmetic genes will produce dinosaurs with green skin patterns, and can be unlocked from the Research Centre by achieving a five star park on Isla Pena. It is derived from the DNA of the Smooth Green Snake, Opheodrys vernalis. AlloWoodland.png|''Allosaurus'' WoodlandAnky.png|''Ankylosaurus'' CamaraWoodland.png|''Camarasaurus'' CarcharoWoodland.png''Carcharodontosaurus'' CoryWoodland.png|''Corythosaurus'' CrichtonWoodland.png|''Crichtonsaurus'' DracoWoodland.png|''Dracorex'' EdmontoWoodland.png|''Edmontosaurus'' IguanWoodland.png|''Iguanodon'' KentroWoodland.png|''Kentrosaurus'' MetriWoodland.png|''Metriacanthosaurus'' MuttaWoodland.png|''Muttaburrasaurus'' NodoWoodland.png|''Nodosaurus'' ParaWoodland.png|''Parasaurolophus'' PentaWoodland.png|''Pentaceratops'' PolaWoodland.png|''Polacanthus'' SauroWoodland.png|''Sauropelta'' SRRWoodland.png|''Spinoraptor'' StegoWoodland.png|''Stegosaurus'' SuchoWoodland.png|''Suchomimus'' ToroWoodland.png|''Torosaurus'' TriWoodland.png|''Triceratops'' Trivia Alpine *The Alpine pattern for the Spinoraptor resembles the Utahraptor from the 1999 documentary mini-series Walking With Dinosaurs. *The Alpine pattern for the Tyrannosaurus is similar to the Tyrannosaurus featured in the BBC series [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prehistoric_Park Prehistoric Park]. Coastal *The Coastal pattern for the Allosaurus bears resemblance to the Carcharodontosaurus base color from Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis, considered by many to be ''Jurassic World Evolution'''s spiritual predecessor. Additionally, it is also similar to the Allosaurus featured in the history channel documentary series Jurassic Fight Club. *The Coastal pattern for the Iguanodon bears resemblance to the North American Iguanodon, or Dakotadon lakotaensis, featured in the 1999 BBC documentary [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Walking_with_Dinosaurs Walking with Dinosaurs]. *The Coastal pattern for the Tyrannosaurus bears resemblance to the Carcharodontosaurus base color from Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis, considered by many to be ''Jurassic World Evolution'''s spiritual predecessor. Also, it is similar to the description of Tyrannosaurus in the original novel, which described it as having mottled red-brown and dark brown skin. Jungle * The Jungle pattern for the Styracosaurus is similar to the Styracosaurus (not Eema) featured in the Disney movie [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dinosaur_(film) Dinosaur]. Rainforest *The Rainforest pattern for the Edmontosaurus is similar to the ones featured in the 2013 movie [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Walking_with_Dinosaurs_(film) Walking with Dinosaurs]. *The Rainforest pattern for the Gallimimus bears resemblance to the Ornithomimus featured in the BBC series [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prehistoric_Park Prehistoric Park]. *The Rainforest pattern for the Giganotosaurus bears resemblance to one of the Carcharodontosaurus seen in the documentary Dinosaur Planet. *The Rainforest pattern for the Struthiomimus is similar to the Ornithomimus featured in the BBC series [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prehistoric_Park Prehistoric Park]. Savannah * The Savannah pattern for the Parasaurolophus bears resemblance to the Parasaurolophus featured in the BBC series [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prehistoric_Park Prehistoric Park]. Steppe *The Steppe pattern for the Apatosaurus bears a surprisingly strong resemblance to Littlefoot from The Land Before Time. *The Steppe pattern for the Brachiosaurus bears resemblance to the color of Brachiosaurus in the original [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jurassic_Park_(film) Jurassic Park]. *The Steppe pattern for the Iguanodon appears to be inspired by the North American variant of the Iguanodon seen in the Walking With Dinosaurs documentary. *The Steppe pattern for the Troodon bears resemblance to the Troodon featured in nature documentary Dinosaur Planet in the episode "Little Das' Hunt". *Though an entirely different color, the Steppe pattern of the Tyrannosaurus is relatively similar in design to the Tyrannosaurus featured in the 1999 BBC documentary [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Walking_with_Dinosaurs Walking with Dinosaurs]. Tundra *The Tundra pattern for the Sinoceratops is similar to the Pachyrhinosaurus featured in Jurassic Fight Club. *The Tundra pattern for the ''Spinoraptor'' resembles the Dimetrodon featured in the BBC series [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Walking_with_Monsters Walking with Monsters]. *The Tundra pattern for the Tyrannosaurus rex resembles the male T. rex from The Lost World: Jurassic Park. Woodland *The Woodland pattern for the Iguanodon appears to be inspired by the European variant of the Iguanodon seen in the Walking With Dinosaurs documentary. *The Woodland pattern for the Parasaurolophus is similar to the Parasaurolophus featured in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dinosaur_(film) Dinosaur]. *The Woodland pattern for the Torosaurus is identical to the Torosaurus featured in both the 1999 BBC documentary and the Arena Spectacular of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Walking_with_Dinosaurs Walking with Dinosaurs]. *The Woodland pattern for the Tyrannosaurus also resembles the male T. rex from The Lost World: Jurassic Park. Category:Jurassic World Evolution Category:InGen Database